Or Something
by TroutyMouthLover
Summary: Blaine drops by at Kurt's to see how is he doing after leaving the Warblers. A little extra shot I wrote for myself set during the "Born This Way" episode.


**A/N: **Okay so this is my first fanfiction about Klaine and the first one I post online. I like to write but just for fun, this time I decided to have a little fun with Klaine. It's a little Klaine fluff and smut that I always enjoy.

Hope you like it and maybe leave some reviews good and bad so that I can improve.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own these characters, they're property of Ryan Murphy and Fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Or something.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt still couldn't believe it. He definitely wasn't expecting his life to be so perfect, all the sacrifices he made were well repaid and now he was back at McKinley and he had an awesome boyfriend. Boyfriend. He repeated that word in his head while pressing the last letter on his "Born this way" t-shirt, then he lifted it up and watched it proudly.<p>

"Likes boys. Well, that's new." Kurt turned around and saw Blaine standing at the door, smiling at him. "Boys? Plural? I thought you liked one boy. Me." He got closer to Kurt and kissed him gently. "Hi" Kurt smiled, blushing a little bit. He still have got to get used to the cuddles and stuff, but Blaine was very good at it. Both the cuddles and the "stuff".

"I thought you had to study for a test" Kurt asked running his fingers through Blaine curls. "No gel today?" Blaine opened his jacket. "No uniform either, I thought maybe we could go out for a movie or something" Kurt smiled. "Or something? Like dinner, or ice crea-" Blaine didn't even let him finish, he threw Kurt on the bed and jumped above him. "Dinner would be good, but I want dessert first" then he kissed him. As always, Kurt's mind was blown away by those full lips - kissing him softly, by that tongue - tracing the lines of his mouth and then pushing to enter. "Blaine"  
>"Mmh?"<br>"My dad will be here any minute now" Kurt sighed and rolled away from Blaine's body. Blaine stood up and watched his boyfriend fixing up his hair in the mirror. "I'm sorry but I've missed you"  
>"I've missed you too, but I don't want my dad to find us canoodling on my bed" Blaine started laughing. "Canoodling?" Kurt blushed while Blaine got closer to him. "You're pretty when you're embarrassed" Kurt pushed him away gently. "Don't make fun of me, I'm new to the whole 'boyfriend' thing" Blaine took his hands and pulled him closer, so much closer that their noses touched. "Didn't seem that way two days ago, after I sang for you at McKinley" Kurt blushed again, he had some random memories of hot kisses, of Blaine's hands all over his body but a knock on the door woke him up. He hastily got away from Blaine and sat on the bed. "Come iiiiin" His dad peeped out of the door. "Hey guys. We're gonna have dinner. Do you have plans?"<br>"Yes, dad. We were thinking about going out" Burt watched his son and smiled, then he turned to Blaine. "Curfew is at ten" he was about to leave and then he turned again and pointed a finger at Blaine. "And no drinking, kid" The boy smiled "Promise. He'll be home safe and sound at ten."  
>"And?"<br>"And no drinking."

"Good. And have fun tonight." He left, Kurt looked at Blaine "So, where do you wanna go?"  
>"Actually I had an idea"<p>

Blaine drove for about ten miles, before pulling over in a small alley and stopping in front of a beautiful house. He freed himself of the seatbelt and looked into Kurt's eyes. "Where are we?" Blaine didn't answer, he just got nearer and kissed Kurt on his forehead, then he lifted Kurt's head up and kissed him on the lips. "I want you" Blaine whispered. Kurt sighed and swallowed loudly. "I do too. Really. But I'm not going to jump at you in a car!" Blaine giggled. "My parents aren't home" He nodded slightly behind Kurt, towards the house. "That's your house?"  
>"Yes. Would you like to come in?"<p>

"Well, if you insist."

"I do insist."

"Then I guess I should." Blaine smiled at him and jumped out of the car, he ran to open Kurt's door and took his hand, leading the way.

Even though it was so big, Blaine's house was still warm and cozy. Or maybe Kurt was so turned on that he felt some other kind of warm. Blaine took off his jacket and throw it on the floor, than he did the same with Kurt's. Yeah, it was probably another kind of warm, not warm, hot.

Blaine was kissing him ferociously on his lips, on his neck while leading Kurt to his bedroom. When they got there, Blaine shut the door closed and pushed Kurt against it. "You don't even imagine how sexy you are" Kurt rolled his eyes "Yeah, sure." He said with a hint of sarcasm. "Told you, you don't get it" Blaine removed Kurt's shirt and started kissing his chest. "I've. Never. Been. So. Turned. On. Before" He said in between kisses. Kurt moaned and ran his fingers in Blain's hair and forced him to kiss him on his lips. Blaine rolled his tongue over Kurt's chest, tracing a line with it until he reached the lips and started sucking on the lower lip badly.

Kurt was in pain. His hard on was pushing through his jeans so he directed Blaine towards the bed. "I love when you take the initiative" The boy said removing his shirt, while Kurt unbuttoned his and Blaine's pants, almost sighing with relief when they took them off. He got closer and kissed Blaine, then with a sexy grin started licking his whole body. When he reached the neck, Blaine moaned – his soft spot, Kurt started sucking making Blaine's breathing irregular. Meanwhile with his hand he started going down, reaching the edges of Blaine's underwear. It took a couple of seconds and Kurt was rubbing Blaine's cock making the boy flinch at every touch. "Kurt. I..." But Kurt wasn't even listening, he just continued his route tracing little circles with his tongue. First around his nipples, then his belly just around the bellybutton. "Kurt. Please, I-I need it"

He liked to see Blaine "suffer" but this time he just pleased his boyfriend. He kissed Blaine's cock right on the top a couple of times, before taking it all in his mouth. "Yes. Don't. Stop." Kurt fastened the rhythm making his boyfriend grab his hair and breathing frantically. Then he stopped. Like that, all of a sudden. He watched Blaine licking his lips and taking his cock in his hand, while he went up and whispered in his ear "I want you inside me." Blaine moaned and rolled over to be on top of Kurt. He wanted to feel Kurt's skin touching his own, both of them were bursting in flames. "Blaine, please." Blaine reached over his nightstand and opened a drawer, took a condom then the lubricant and started putting a good amount on his cock and on his fingers.

When he started rubbing Kurt's cock, the boy just let out a little shriek. Blaine smiled and moved over and started to insert the first finger inside Kurt while kissing him. "How does that feel?"

"Too good to be true. I want more." So Blaine put two and then three fingers up Kurt's hole. Kurt had a little spasm and almost screamed. "Can't wait any longer, Blaine. Please. Just fuck me." Just hearing those words almost made Blaine come, so he ripped out the condom wrap and put it on his cock and then he slowly started pushing inside Kurt. He was so tight and that turned Blaine on even more. "Oh, dear god. Blaine don't stop"

"I'm not planning on doing it."

"Faster, please." Blaine obeyed and Kurt little pleasure noises, almost made him faint from pleasure. "Kurt, I'm almost there."

"Me too. So, please don't stop." Kurt was dying, Blaine has finally find his spot, the one that made Kurt turn into jelly in a couple of minutes. He pulled Blaine near him and started kissing him, then he put his hands on Blaine's ass and pushed him harder inside him.

"Let go, Kurt." Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he came just a minute before hearing Kurt get out a little scream, signaling that he came too. Blaine fell right next to Kurt trying to straighten out his heartbeat. He turned towards Kurt and started kissing his left shoulder, little, sweet and 'cuddl-y' kisses. "That was great." Kurt was exhausted but he was happy. "Yes, it was. And you are too." Blaine was looking Kurt right into his eyes now, he smiled. "What?" Kurt was blushing, he couldn't stand to look into those beautiful eyes. Best eyes he has ever seen. Blaine didn't answer, he kept looking at Kurt and then he gave him a little kiss on the tip of his nose. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I just…" Blaine shook his head. "What?"

"Nevermind."

"Come on. Tell me." Blaine looked right into Kurt's eyes. "I just-I just love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine." They kissed. It was like the time has frozen. There were just Kurt and Blaine. Just the two of them. Loving each other.


End file.
